Promises Can be Broken
by Kanon58
Summary: Kurapika was acting weird towards Leorio. After those long absence of seeing each-other, why Kurapika is like that? Is it because he has hidden feelings for the Doctor? However, for some unknown reason it was just a new path of his life. A LeoPika-Rated M T, Shounene ai, for fangirls-LeoxKura. Read to Know and Please Review! Been: BETA-READ


_**Promises Can be Broken**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**WARNING: **LEMON desu! WARNING SHOUNEN AI! MEANS YAOI-BOY X BOY!

**E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

**Been Beta Read By: Florallover THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

**Promises Can be Broken**

"Kurapika!"

The black haired kid jumped to give the blonde a big bear hug. "Gon." Kurapika smlies lightly, he hugs back to the small figure by patting softly to his head. On Gon's back, there is Killua only greeted him with a "Yo~" while both of his hands are inside his pocket.

"I'm glad you came earlier than we expected. Right Gon?" the silver haired asked his friend who still acting like a baby-cuddling to Kurapika. With a nod of "yeah!' he removed himself from the embrace.

"Say, where is Leorio?" The Kuruta wondered, wondering why only Gon and Killua are present this time, it's rare for Leorio to get late on their reunion. What more, mostly Kurapika would be always the last one to show up in times their having meet up.

"I don't know, he's still not here yet." Gon said turning his head to Kurapika by answering his question.  
Killua took off as he sighed. Then he walks toward the both of them. "Say, why not let's eat already?"

Inside a simple dining restaurant the trio placed themselves to sit on a long couch but hard made from plastic. Gon sits by the right side of the window and beside his left there is Killua eating already. While on their front Kurapika sits face to face with the silver haired kid.

In a manner, Kurapika took the spoon up with the said food, he opened his mouth to swallow them when suddenly he heard a familliar voice on his back and does Gon and Killua did the same reaction.

In their surprise. "Leorio?!"

"Yo! Did you guys miss me?" Leorio greeted by throwing lightly his finger in a closed peace sign upright to the ceilling. Gon immediately jumped to hug Leorio as if he was his father who he long missed. "Leorio! Finally your here!"  
Killua added, "You're late old man, I thought you're not coming..Since you're finally going to be a doctor..."

"That's next year, not today, and sorry!" Leorio smiled. He was of course happy seeing his friends and felt happy with the fact only one year left for him to be a doctor. "Ain't that great?!" Gon said by looking up to the taller man, and Leorio not knowingly ruffling-rubbing violently Gon's head unlike Kurapika did, as he finally said, "I'm home~!"

Killua snickered, and goes back eating his food. Meanwhile Kurapika silently froze in silence on his own sit. He didn't even greet Leorio. He didn't even look at him on the eyes, not until Leorio was able to feel his presence.

He whistled, "hoho~ Look what we have here, ain't it Kurapika?" He leaned forward on his side to see more of his face, His left hand resting to the sit of the Blonde. The blonde flinched from the sudden pop out of Leorio's face on his front. Kurapika was about to punch the face but instead he looked away far as possible, not wanting for Leorio to meet him with the eyes.

"You're slow." Kurapika stated, hell yes so frankly.

Leorio couldn't help but to grin, "Did you miss me?" he was joking but, who would have known? Kurapika's face shows a bit tin red, those cheeks had just flustered. In a tone you know when a person is denying, Kurapika said, "Am not!"

"Wew chill down...I'm just messing with you..." Leorio raising his hands for give up. Kurapika slowly took a deep breath and sighed. Getting the spoon up once again which the food is still there untouched, he said coldly to the standing Leorio.

"Seriously don't make me wait like that again."

Leorio's eyebrow got the questionable dumb look, "Why are you angry? Why mad? Sorry if im late but your more late _'always'_ unlike am.." the bigger man said not even thinking the fact that- he might get another death glare from the blonde or suddenly get a surprise punch like Kurapika had always did when he answered in a stupid way.

Kurapika ignored him, and Leorio choose to sit beside him since Gon and Killua already occupying the other couch.

As Leorio was about to sit with the Kuruta, Kurapika immediately moved far away through the window's side.  
"hm?" Leorio look onto Kurapika's face. But he only found the Kuruta having closed eyes while eating. _'What's wrong with him?'_ he thought off.

On their front Killua knowingly knows why the Kuruta was acting weird towards Leorio. Firstly not having eye contact, second everytime their eyes met, Kurapika would always flinch away third you could feel the presence. The antics of a person who is in love.

_Wait what? In love with... Leorio?!_

Gon as always out of tracks, so innocent, not that he notice it but indeed something is wrong with Kurapika ever since the Yorkshin incident, after their departure. Something between the lines has changed.

The way Kurapika treats Leorio is more evil than the hunter exam. The way Kurapika ignores and coldly answering Leorio in many many ways-10 times different on their first meeting. Of course the both always would fight like a married couple, but right now something just off...Something solid of concrete was there.

Why on earth is Kurapika putting some distance between him and Leorio? Why is he like that?

Gon couldn't help but to scratch his head while watches how Kurapika eats his own food with closed eyes, while Leorio eating like he didn't ate for 3 days. Killua on his side knew what he was wondering. The ex-assassin just sighed off.

Indeed. It needs space.

"Say Leorio!" The awkward silence was cut off when Gon spoke out lively. "Next year you're finally a doctor... After that we won't be able to meet again?" In naivety, he is indeed right, the question took attention to the Kuruta, which his eyes were somewhat snap open in horror.

Killua notice the face, But remained silent. Leorio answered back by putting down his finish plate, so fast ey?

The man said, "Well..."

Gon didnt let him finish first; instead he himself answered his question to the doctor.

"Does that mean, we won't be able to meet up again when you're finally a doctor?"

Kurapika got a gunshot on his very stomach and his soul. He was more frozen in silent than earlier, Meanwhile Leorio and Gon not even bothering to see if Kurapika was listening to their conversation, Leorio answered.

"Um yeah, if I became I doctor, I would be so busy, I need to check all the places on where I could help the poor people who needs medic, to say, I would be a travelling doctor on branches of Hospital..."

After hearing Leorio's answer, there was a sudden crash of a fist on their table which of course got them all up to shut up-meeting the Scarlet eyes of Kurapika.

Kurapika forgot to hold back his feelings; He just muttered something he shouldn't have said, whats more his voice was near screaming. When he just shrieked

"You can't!"

With an_ 'ehh'_ all the people inside the store turned their heads to the four, on the corner they are occupying.

Killua haulted to snap Kurapika back. "Hey, hey Kurapika... Stay composed..." as Killua lazily rubbing the back of his neck, Kurapika finally realize what he did and flustered redder. He stands up and bowed to everyone, "Sorry..." then he runs off.

"Hey wait Kurapika!" Leorio was surprise, Kurapika was earlier on his side and the outway was to pass over him, he needs to get up so that the other could go out from the sitting place, But without warning Kurapika just vanish like a gust of wind.

The man didnt hesitate to chase him of course, "Kurapika where you going!"

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon followed up, just then Killua appeared on his front. Killua ordered him. "Dont Gon, let them be."

His voice was icy but there was the concern, "But" Gon trailed off, he watched behind Killua as Leorio running out of the door entrance and back to his friend who was stopping him to get involve on what any matter was going on between the two.

"Please Gon." Killua begged.

With a nod...He finally gave up.

And so Gon and Killua left on the store.

On the other side Leorio couldn't find Kurapika. He was sure Kurapika run off inside this park. But he can't find any traces of him.

_'Where did he go?_' He just called out; even though he knows the blonde surely won't answer. "Kurapika! Come out!"

Later more minutes, still he didnt find any traces of the Kuruta. Not until at a corner of an alley of the park. He heard some sobs.

"Eh?" tracing the small whimpers he then found the figure who was currently curled up like a hamster ball. Knees placed tight on the chest-which hiding his face and hands was embracing each of other arms.

"Kurapika...?"

On the voice of Leorio who could be same as the other voices, didn't fail to make the Kuruta looked up, though hazily, Kurapika called him back...Not even bothering that he was still sobbing from his throat. "Le..Leorio...?"

"Kurapika, why are you crying?" The taller man asked while going near him. This time Kurapika didnt run away. Though he expects that Kurapika might run off somewhere when he finds him but he didn't. And what surprises him more is...He just found the strong prideful Kuruta crying on the corner.

He reached for him, he was about to touch him. "Are you alri-"

Another thing that would give Leorio a mega shock. Kurapika's soft lips just met his.

Leorio's eyes got widen of course, but he didn't push him away. Even knowing the fact that Kurapika is a guy and what on earth did he just do?!

The kiss was brief, though he didn't kiss back, still having teary eyes Kurapika moved away a small inch from him, giving space. Kurapika said in a husky way of losing his voice into a more tearful cry.

"Don't leave me. Don't be a doctor!"

Childishly he requested to him. That's really an alien scene, but Kurapika was begging for him not to fulfill his wish. "I don't care if I'm selfish, I know am...But.." Kurapika's watery scarlet eyes met his. "Not-able to see you once again, I don't want that. So please...Don't be a doctor!"

Kurapika cried out, he was seething to sorrow, his heart hurts, his hands wants to punch a wall from the pain.

"Kurapika..." Leorio was able to understand what the Kuruta trying to show off..Leorio was about to say something when the Kuruta doesn't even let him speak-he just told him out loud. "I love Leorio! I love you Leorio...So please don't leave me!"

He hug him tight, Though he has a petite small body, and yes, fragile and frail..But that doesn't matter; he needs the scent of the man, the man made his heart fall into a trap so called _'love._'

Leorio was blushing madly, who would have not? And hell yeah he is darn lucky, this angelic face just fell for him? Everyone calls him an old man so, he really didn't expect for this young male Kuruta just frankly confessed to him. No one has told him the 'I-love-you', not from any girls or women. This was the first time, but, Kurapika is a guy.

"Since when?" Leorio's voice was trembling, not in fear, but he was embarrass but hey he felt great from the kiss the tears the confession and the hug!

Kurapika grabbed the back of his clothe tight and replied still crying, "Ever since you took care of me back in Yorkshin...It's there I realized… Of how much you mean to me, of how much I feel for you...!"

'Ahh...' Leorio though out inside his mind, 'so since he got a fever...' He concluded and so he patted the blonde.

The blonde stopped crying when he felt the bigger hands patting him. It felt so warm and safe. Not even giving up he told him once again for the second time. "Please Leorio, I love you don't leave me..."

Leorio chuckled softly. "I love you too...Kurapika"

In his surprises, Kurapika removed himself from him, meeting the shock eyes, "For real?" this time; Kurapika was like the dumbfounded character. Leorio smirked only a small minute and cupped Kurapika's cheek. "Yeah I do."

Leaning his face towards the blonde, Kurapika acceptingly, just closed his eyes and opens his mouth.

Yes they did just kiss!

The kiss was so passionate, so blissful, maybe there was the craving and lust, but the warm, entertaining, lovely dovey background was more on it.

Kurapika traced the back of Leorio's hair while Leorio traced down from his hair to the bottom.

"Leorio..." He called out still kissing though, And Kurapika was wanting for more, instead Leorio the one doing it, Kurapika actually just moved himself more near than him to kiss deeply.

Still surprised but he didn't mind, he just let him. And who have of you forgotten? No, they just did forgot that they are in public, both males, and just doing a kissing scene! Gladly the park they are in-there's no people at all, more like a dead park, and they are currently on a dark alley, But of course, Heeellloooo...What if suddenly a kid shows up? What if people saw them?

The two didn't care, or more like, has forgotten that matter but continued kissing and chasing for each-other's lips.

Kurapika was on top and Leorio under him, Kurapika was being aggressive, his hands tracing for THAT thing. Leorio couldn't help but to choke when he felt the hands on THERE.

On the process, Leorio find it unfair so he suddenly shoved Kurapika down the floor-ex-changing position- Kurapika didn't forgot to let out a cute moan when their lips were separated.

Panting heavily, Kurapika's back leaning on the wall and in his front again the two of their eyes met. So crystal-like, so shiny. And yet sad. It's a good thing they didn't remove some clothes, but they did touch each-other on parts that shouldn't be touched, it shouldn't have been done!

"I love you Leorio...Please be with me..." the scarlet puppy eyes didn't fail.

Leorio smiled heartedly but his reply just gave out a big disappointment when he just said, "I will be a doctor, I have to."

Kurapika felt defeated, but as he felt Leorio's hands caring to his blonde locks, he decided to look up with him again.

When finally Leorio told him. "When I become a doctor, it doesn't mean we won't meet...Once I'm able to confirm my luxurious position, lets live together."

The smile just made Kurapika's heart skip a bit. Indeed, yeah, Kurapika closed his eyes to place a smile on his lips. He didnt care for the fact that they're both males. He just love Leorio so much, He didnt even think of spreading his bloodline.

See? He is a Kuruta, he needs a girl of his life to spread the pureblood, but instead, he was selfish, He knew that himself and Leorio can't make babies. But who cares? He didn't want it, he just plainly... His soul and mind moving and deciding on his own.

"Then, I'll wait for you." he hug Leorio once again, and does Leorio embrace him back.

"I will..." Leorio stated.

Kurapika just doesn't care about revenge anymore. He just wanted to be with Leorio.

**3 years later.**

As ever the same, Gon and Killua still venture out for an adventure. But Kurapika changed, instead of tracking down the spider's he was having the peaceful life yet of course sad about the fact not being with Leorio for those 2 years, and this year Leorio just called him-that He, him, with Gon Killua would meet up on the airport.

Kurapika was been waiting for Leorio. He was so excited. His attire was the Kuruta clothing he wore during the Hunter Exam days, but his hair was the same length during the Yorkshin fiasco, still wearing the earring, and the chain on his hands but not activated.

He was watching the sky from the big window of the airport. He saw a plane that seem to land. "I wonder if that is Leorio's plane..."

He excitedly told himself, doing a self taking- he has a lot of plans, He doesn't know which to start. He was too excited for Leorio to pick him up. To be with him.

When then Gon and Killua came rushing to him.

"Kurapika!" He heard the voice of Gon first. Turning his head with a smile-still the happy thoughts he was having lingering inside his mind-yet found the traumatic face between Gon and Killua.

He turned serious, "Why what happen?" He felt something just not good had happened. "What's with the faces?"

Gon hesitated to answer and then Killua stepped in. He said, "Kurapika, please stay calm..I know this is very shocking but..."

"What? Why? What happened?" He felt cold sweat from his forehead, the tension surfaced inside his heart.

When finally Killua told him. "Leorio, he's dead."

Eyes widen in horror, those scarlet eyes. Chanting the words, "no, no, no...That's a lie. He called us last night so he isn't."

"Yes he did but that was his last day, it was sudden." Killua explained.

He was shaking his head, trying to put the smile that he had earlier. "Please Killua, tell me it's a joke."

But Gon answered instead of Killua, "It's the truth Kurapika, Leorio's doctor companions said that he had an illness long ago, just same illness as his friend Pajero..."

Gon didn't want to break into tears, he doesn't want Kurapika to broke-so he held up his own tears, He can't cry yet. Just not in front of the shocked Kurapika.

"No...That's not true...that's a big lie...!" Kurapika shouted to them both, not that scolding, he was angry, the joke wasn't even funny.

Today is April 1st so the Kuruta thought it's an April Fool's joke but it wasn't.

"Kurapika" Killua called him out once again, "Leorio is dead but, he did left a video and a letter for you."

Revealing a small camera with the said video and a white letter. Kurapika immediately snatched them away to watch. He didn't read the letter first-he instead look through the video.

The video played well...There was Leorio smiling.

"Leorio.." He felt revealed but then when he notices the date on the camera it was about 1 year ago.

The Leorio on video was talking to him, the video said, "Hey Kurapika, I'm sorry, I won't be able to fulfill your promise..I actually would go there on Christmas but...I didn't know that my decease was already spreading inside my body. And there is no antidote..So I'm sorry"...

Kurapika felt like destroying the video if ever it was a prank. If he is ill then why didn't he do something about it first? And if he knows that he was ill-why would he take a video of himself and doing some dramatic explanation for him to believe that he has a incurable decease?!

But then his thoughts were caught off, when he heard the video told him. _"Advance Happy Birthday Kurapika, I have a gift for you, and it's on my suitcase, and I love you...I'm sorry for not able to keep the promise living with you...Sometimes God is really mean. No, this is the fate, and...I guess i would be with Pietro soon, so once you have watch this video, I might have been...To the other side,"_ The Leorio on the video started to have tears but yes holding them in, but failed...

Until the words from the video, _"Live Kurapika. Even without me, I'm sure you could continue to live...Go spread your bloodline...I won't say farewell for I would be always be inside your heart...Kurapika..."_

"Leorio...dont.." Kurapika answered the video. "I thought you said we would meet again?! You promise me you won't leave me!" He was already screaming to the video as if it was a webcam-not a recorded video.

The video funnily able to reply the exact of his questions, which maybe Leorio knew Kurapika would ask, The video said, _"I know, I'm just mean to you. But it can't be help."_

Smiling, The Leorio was smiling, Kurapika couldnt help but to grip his fist more.

"You freaking liar!" Finally Kurapika cried out. But still the video was moving...He heard the video said, _"I know you're crying now, but hey don't you destroy this video...And, please don't cry, I don't want your beautiful face to get old"_

Ok, the video was a joke and messing with him, and fairly like a child Kurapika looked up to find himself see Leorio waving to him as a sign of farewell.

The last words where.

_**"Find a purpose to live."**_

The video ended, Kurapika still crying but, shiveringly his hands tries to open the letter.

The Letter contains on where he could get the suitcase gift of Leorio, and the letters were telling him how much _'love'_ he did have for Kurapika, some of it were how Leorio telling him that he was sometimes cheating even they are not yet married-but they are married with the bonds and days"

"Happy birthday...Kurapika..." Kurapika read the last words of the letter, tears started to fall once again. The letter was soaked. He hugged the letter, and seems to be crushed by the heaven and earth. He falls on his knees and screamed. "No! Not even you! Not even you!" Slamming the floor, with Killua and Gon watching him. Gon finally cried on his own while Killua just comforting him silently. While all alone-no one to comfort with, Kurapika in greatest agony slamming the floor. He cursed a lot.

He can't accept this kind of life. He wanted to die. "My family...Pyro...And you...Why is everything I love leaves me!" He covered his wild scarlet eyes by his hands, crying fragilely. So weak..."I hate this! Leorio!" he started to cry out _'waaah wahh'_ he was louder than Gon who cries _'wuahh'_.

**3 days had passed.**

Kurapika was back to his tribal clothes, he did have his hair cut. He was able to receive the said suitcase which had contained 2 pairs of scarlet eyes.

And there was small note with it. It says: _"I don't know if you have plan completing them, but someone gave me this as a gift I was surprised so I decided to give it to you. And hell I don't collect body parts...ahahah! Take care as always :) Leorio."_

Still same, the words are always messing with him. "Leorio.."

Kurapika smiled at the thought but later his smile vanished and his eyebrows frowned. "Leorio...You would always live inside my heart...Even all the causes, however, I can only do your request when I'm done with them..."

He gripped his fist and faced outside the window. "Spiders..."

The vengeance would continue.

_"I'll...Kill you ALL..."_

**THE END**

* * *

**__****Author's Note**_: __pretty sad ending? regretting for reading? dont flame me on your reviews XDD you can cry but please dont complain of why on earth its a leopika.,..I wanna give some space for the forgotten pairi_ng...Cuz a lot of Kurokura-aint a lil pity for these two? And newly killukura fandom is raising up! XDDD

* * *

**Mind leaving a review if you had liken this fic? XD**


End file.
